bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Andurs
Captain Andurs is an arms trader with a few scattered miscellaneous items, primarily selling on the black market or under the table to avoid paying taxes. Preferring to rather makes trades than to outright sell his goods, he will trade either in items or quests to fetch a specific item, regularly involving theft from known entities in the Canon. Skills and Abilities Andurs has the usual military training. He prefers to fight at a distance rather than up close, although he is just as skilled in close quarters combat. Over the course of his life here, He has learned how to repair various weapons and armors from most other worlds, knows how to fluently speak every language on the planet, and makes some of the best muffins around. With a unique trait that he lovingly refers to being "Fourth Wall Sensitive", which allows him to perceive and know of events, people, places, things, and information that he under normal circumstances should have no awareness of. This is countered by having the omnipotent knowledge of alternate universe versions of himself implanted in his mind every time he dies. Another balancing factor is a voice in his head that speaks to him on occasion, but more so when Andurs makes an attempt at breaking the fourth wall or going in an undesired direction. Or more often than not, to mock him. Personality Captain Andurs used to be an upstanding military officer ready to face whatever came his way, willing to fight to the death to protect his crew. Of course that was before he ended up in this universe. With a fierce sense of conviction, Andurs will fight and die by his decisions, however horrible the choice might have been. Although odd, spastic, and impulsive, he tends to be friendly to others. While he does not normally resort to violence or anger in most situations, he can be unpredictable. While he is often seen as crazy there is evidence to prove that he is still hanging on to what little sanity he has left hidden away inside of him, slowly being whittled away as the years pass. When someone does manage to kindle his anger against them he can be vengeful and unforgiving. Pursuing the offending party until justice is served as he sees fit. History Captain Andurs' origins were first discovered by Professor Zei and Woona when they happened upon a crashed ship in the Forest, completely abandoned and covered in plant life. There, Captain Andurs had made a log of the events that lead up to him being trapped in this world. He had been heading to an Undisclosed location to fight the covenant in the war back in his home universe when the ship somehow flew into a portal that seemingly appeared from nowhere. He and his crew ended up in a different universe far from their home. Eventually the ship ran out of fuel and food and Captain Andurs, along with his crew, were soon floating in the vast emptiness of space with no hope of help arriving to save them from their gloomy fate. One by one each of Captain Andurs shipmates died of starvation, Illness, and in one case suicide. Through determination, Andurs managed to stay alive long enough for the ship to be dragged in by the gravitational pull of a strange planet down below. Upon crash landing he made one last log not knowing whether he was going to live or die before leaving the ship to find food and shelter. During this gap in time it is unknown what Andurs did during the year after his crash landing other than he had made a little bit of a name for himself as a local armor and weapons dealer. Also known as "that crazy guy who lives in the forest". Since his first official introduction he has popped up at various times for a variety of reasons, whether it be to run a one off shop, selling weapons or armor, or of course, patronizing nearby residencies such as Phantomhive Manor, Trixie Clone Base, Wayne Manor, and Town. While he himself has never been a particularly significant player in any events, he is no stranger to getting himself involved in major events. His most notable being Blu and Deadponys Excellent Adventure and The Thanos Tournament Arc Deaths Knowing he would be killed repeatedly with his "Fourth Wall Sensitivity", Andurs prepared a unique machine that would pull alternate universe versions of himself, pump them with all of the previous Andurs memories, and spit them out to replace the last one for a maximum of 42 times. As the pattern seems to be, every Andurs has a unique form and personality quirks attached to each iteration of him. First Death: (Pilot Andurs) While working in his underground home tinkering with his various possessions, the group of sentient rubber ducks known as Ducktators, managed to position his crown jewel of a weapon, the CAD rifle, at his back and erased him unexpectedly. In his last moments, Andurs activated his replacement machine and put his home on sleep mode until such a time that it would awaken. Second Death: (ODST Andurs) In his eagerness to become relevant, Andurs entered the Thanos tournament that would decide the fate of the world. Determined to win his first fight he fought tooth and nail against Sunset Shimmer. Though it was obvious he would lose this fight, as Sunset was a God Tiered Sburb player, he refused to back down. After a difficult and confusing battle and one final blast of magic from Sunset, Andurs was launched across the arena and was impaled on a discarded Axe Guitar from earlier in the fight, killing him almost instantly. A few months later however, Deadpony discovered that this Andurs had been resurrected and turned into a Thrall, forced to serve Frank the Body Snatcher. After this Andurs revealed all he could about his necromancer master, he managed to regain control long enough to allow Deadpony to decapitate him, re-killing him. 'Third Dead: '(Furry Andurs) While visiting town, Andurs burst through a window and introduced himself to two girls on the street, Yuno and Mokou. With his vast knowledge of all things, he felt an overwhelming urge to protect Yuno from the danger that lurked in the shadows. In usual Andurs fashion, the solution he enacted was to kidnap the girls and take them to Wayne Manor after his persuasion skills failed him. After getting knocked out by the magic sentient book Marcochius, then subsequently revived by Yuno, Andurs attempted to open fire on Marcochius with his weapons unique form called "Humanization blaster", but completely misses. With both Marcochius and Mokou still on edge from before, the two of them open fire on Andurs and completely incinerate his body. Relationship Guide *Friends - Deadpony, Clinton, Alton Sutcliff, Sunset Shimmer *Companions - MAGGIE, Siri, Jo *Lover - None *Enemies - Dr. Zoidberg, Sparkly Cuddler, Proffessor Layton, Ducktators, Marcochius Category:Characters